Comic conventions
Comic conventions are fan conventions held annually to celebrate and promote the comic book, comic art and animation/anime industry. Over the years, they have extended to cover a number of TV shows, movies, video games and other pop culture elements popularized by or associated with the science fiction or fantasy genres. They feature interactive discussion panels, special shows and workshops, and encourage fans to dress up in costumes of their favorite characters. Conventions have in the past showcased material from The Walking Dead. They have also included discussion panels in which The Walking Dead writers, producers and cast answered fan questions and showed spoilerish material for the next season. San Diego Comic-Con *Founded in 1970 *Held annually in the summertime in San Diego, CA 2010 *A poster painted by Drew Struzan was shown.Drew Struzan’s SDCC The Walking Dead Poster *''The Walking Dead'' (TV Series) made its debut at Comic-Con 2010 with the world premiere preview of a Season 1 trailer. *First to take the stage at the panel were AMC TV Sr. Vice President of Creative programming Joel Stillerman, makeup specialist Gregory Nicotero, co-producer Gale Anne Hurd, show creator Frank Darabont, and The Walking Dead comic book creator Robert Kirkman.Comic-Con 2010: ‘The Walking Dead’ Panel *In attendance were stars Andrew Lincoln, Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden, Jon Bernthal and Emma Bell.Comic-Con 2010: ‘The Walking Dead’ Panel - Part 2 SDCC '10 AMC's The Walking Dead Panel Part 1 SDCC '10 AMC's The Walking Dead Panel Part 2 SDCC '10 AMC's The Walking Dead Panel Part 3 SDCC '10 AMC's The Walking Dead Panel Part 4 SDCC '10 AMC's The Walking Dead Panel Part 5 SDCC '10 AMC's The Walking Dead Panel Part 6 2011 *A poster made by Tim Bradstreet for Comic-Con was revealed.SDCC 2011: The Walking Dead Season 2 Comic-Con Tim Bradstreet Poster *A special clip from season 2 premiered at Comic-Con.Comic-Con 2011: ‘The Walking Dead’ Panel *Guests on panel included cast members Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Jeffrey DeMunn; series creator/writer/director/executive producer Frank Darabont executive producer Gale Anne Hurd; executive producer Robert Kirkman; and makeup artist and consulting producer Gregory Nicotero.The Cast and Producers of The Walking Dead Invade Comic-Con 2011 *Four action figures debuted at the official NYCC show store.[http://blogs.amctv.com/the-walking-dead/2011/10/the-walking-dead-action-figures-at-nycc/ The Walking Dead Action Figures to Debut at New York Comic Con] *Exclusive Deer Eating Zombie Mini Bust by NECA was released.THE WALKING DEAD - "Deer Eater" SDCC '11 Ex. Mini-Bust (1 of 5) The Walking Dead, San Diego Comic Con 2011 (2 of 5) The Walking Dead, San Diego Comic Con 2011 (3 of 5) The Walking Dead, San Diego Comic Con 2011 (4 of 5) The Walking Dead, San Diego Comic Con 2011 (5 of 5) The Walking Dead, San Diego Comic Con 2011 2012 *The Walking Dead: Escape made its debut at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con.Inside ‘The Walking Dead Escape’, unleashing zombies on San Diego Comic-Con with gruesome, grueling experience *An illustrated poster made by Greg Capullo for Comic-Con was revealed.San Diego Comic-Con 2012: The Walking Dead Season 3 Illustrated Poster *Guest panel included Glen Mazzara, Gale Anne Hurd, Gregory Nicotero, Robert Kirkman and cast members Andrew Lincoln, Lauren Cohan, Steven Yeun, Norman Reedus, Laurie Holden and newcomers Danai Gurira and David Morrissey,San Diego Comic-Con 2012: The Walking Dead Cast & Crew Interviews; Watch the Season 3 Trailer moderated by Chris Hardwick.‘Walking Dead’ Season 3 Panel: New Trailer, Story Details & Lori Justification *An official sneak preview Season 3 was shown. *Reveals/spoilers from the panel discussion included: **Nicotero's directorial debut (episode six) feature three iconic moments from ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series.SAN DIEGO COMIC-CON 2012: Highlights From THE WALKING DEAD Panel *A season 3 banner was revealed.The Walking Dead 2012 Comic-Con Banner Revealed *An exclusive Michonne Hawthorne action figure was available.McFarlane Toys “The Walking Dead” Michonne SDCC Exclusive *2013 Hyundai Elantra Coupe Zombie Survival Edition was revealed on July 11, 2012.Robert Kirkman’s Hyundai Elantra Coupe ZE *Robert Kirkman and Charlie Adlard signed autographs.Robert Kirkman & Charlie Adlard Signing at San Diego Comic-Con 2012 (1 of 3) The Walking Dead, San Diego Comic Con 2012 (2 of 3) The Walking Dead, San Diego Comic Con 2012 (3 of 3) The Walking Dead, San Diego Comic Con 2012 The Walking Dead Comic-Con press conference|Press conference FULL The Walking Dead Escape zombie experience at San Diego Comic-Con 2012|The Walking Dead Escape San Diego Comic-Con 2012 2013 *2013 Hyundai Veloster Zombie Survival Machine was revealed on July 17, 2013 at the Future US booth.2013 Hyundai Veloster Zombie Survival Machine Details Include Samurai Sword, Flamethrower 2014 *Nine electric guitars by Artists Series Guitar debuted from July 24 through July 27.AMC Teams Up With Artist Series Guitar to Offer Exclusive The Walking Dead Collection New York Comic-Con *Founded in 2006 *Held annually in New York, NY 2010 *Guests on panel included Robert Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, Frank Darabont, Andrew Lincoln, Sarah Wayne Callies, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Steven Yeun and Norman Reedus.New York Comic Con 2010: A Peek at The Walking Dead Panel **First, executive producers Gale Anne Hurd, Frank Darabont and Robert Kirkman discussed how they got involved with the project. **The panel were then joined on stage by actors Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden, Steven Yeun and Norman Reedus to discuss the characters and the comic book series.The Walking Dead New York Comic Con Panel Recap *Exclusive footage from second episode (“Guts”) was screened. Robert Kirkman and Frank Darabont - Walking Dead Panel The Walking Dead Panel - The Actors 2011 *Robert Kirkman was the first guest to be announced for this year's convention.Acclaimed Writer to be Guest of Honor at Expanded Show *A sneak peek from the second season was screened.[http://blogs.amctv.com/the-walking-dead/2011/10/the-walking-dead-at-new-york-comic-con/ The Cast and Crew of The Walking Dead Invade New York Comic Con] *Guests on panel this year included cast members Jon Bernthal, Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden, Chandler Riggs, Norman Reedus and Lauren Cohan, also on stage crew members Gale Anne Hurd, Gregory Nicotero and Robert Kirkman, all moderated by Chris Hardwick.The Walking Dead’s Return to New York Comic Con! *Kirkman noted that the early episodes of this season would focus on Hershel's Farm.'The Walking Dead' at New York Comic-con: Full report of the panel The Walking Dead, Season 2 Panel from New York Comic Con 2011! PanelsOnPages.com! 2012 *Footage from the season 3 premiere was shown.‘Walking Dead’ Season 3 NYCC 2012 PanelNew York Comic Con 2012: ‘The Walking Dead’ Panel Report *Guests panel included Robert Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, returning cast members Andrew Lincoln, Norman Reedus, Chandler Riggs and Michael Rooker, in addition to new cast members David Morrissey and Danai Gurira hosted by Chris Hardwick. The Walking Dead Panel IGN Theater New York Comic Con 2012 2013 *2013 Hyundai Santa Fe Zombie Survival Machine was revealed on October 10.Hyundai Santa Fe Zombie Survival Machine Debuts Dragon*Con *Founded in 1987 *Held annually in Atlanta, GA 2011 *Guest panel included Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Madison Lintz and Addy Miller moderated by Tony Gowell.30 Min ‘Walking Dead’ Q&A From Dragon Con 2011 Dragon*Con 2011 Walking Dead Panel Dragon*Con 2011 The Walking Dead Cast Panel 2012 *Guest panel this year included Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Madison Lintz, Emily Kinney and James Allen McCune.Dragon*Con 2012: The Walking Dead Panel Dragon*Con 2012 The Walking Dead Panel (PART 1) Dragon*Con 2012 The Walking Dead Panel (PART 2) 2013 *Guest panel included Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden, Scott Wilson.The Stars Shine Bright at Dragon Con *Video game voice actor included Melissa Hutchison and Dave Fennoy.'The Walking Dead’: Melissa Hutchison on Clementine and the character's future 'The Walking Dead’: Dave Fennoy on Lee, Clem, puppies and milestones Dragon Con 2013 Walking Dead Panel Melissa Hutchison Interview (Clementine from Walking Dead) (@Dragon Con 2013) Dave Fennoy Interview (Lee from Walking Dead) (@ Dragon Con 2013) 2014 Dallas Comic Con *Founded in 2006 *Held annually in Dallas, TX 2011 *Guest included Laurie Holden, and minor cast James Gonzaba, Neil Brown Jr. and Anthony Guajardo giving interviews signing autographs.Dallas Comic Con 2011 DCC Exclusive Interview: Cast Members of THE WALKING DEAD Talk About What Will Happen In Season Two? 2012 *'Dallas Comic-Con: Fan Days 2012' included Lauren Cohan and Steven Yeun answering questions.Dallas Comic Con: Fan Days Schedule 2014 *Guest panel included David Morrissey and Michael Rooker. David Morrissey And Michael Rooker (The Walking Dead) Q&A Panel - Dallas Comic Con 2014 (05 18 14) References Category:TV Series Category:Comics Category:The Walking Dead Category:Events Category:Media and Merchandise